Many television broadcasts incorporate closed caption “CC” or subtitle information. A primary purpose for providing subtitles with the broadcast media is to enable the deaf and hard-of-hearing viewers to understand the audio portion of the broadcast. Other purposes may include, for example, selective subtitling for foreign language media. In a conventional TV set, closed caption information is decoded from the broadcast video signal and made ready for display on the bottom of the screen by use of dedicated video processors built into the television hardware.
Films, especially foreign films, may have subtitles displayed on the screen at theaters. However, most films shown at theaters do not display subtitles on the video screen as it may interfere with the video content of the film and may not be needed by most viewers.
Many types of media delivered to listeners and viewers do not have subtitles. For example, the radio broadcasts audio only and has no means for displaying subtitles. Also, many other forms of media, such as media delivered over the Internet, may not provide a means to receive and view subtitles.
Many times when subtitles for media are available, it may be difficult to receive and display the subtitles by the listener or viewer. For example, specialized equipment may be required, especially when subtitles are not a part of the broadcast. Streaming video or video downloaded from the Internet may not include subtitles as part of the stream or download. Additionally, when subtitles are not a part of broadcast, the subtitles may be displayed out of synchronization with the video portion of the broadcast.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.